In Tune with the World
In Tune with the World is a promotional-only compilation album featuring Duran Duran, released in the UK by EMI during December 1994. About the album Housed in a gatefold cardboard sleeve, the album contains snippets of songs by various artists and was given to EMI employees in 1994. The CD and its packaging was presented in a white envelope with the title at the top, along with with a letter to all EMI music employees thanking them for a great year. The compilation includes a segment of Duran Duran's "Too Much Information", a single which reached no.35 on the UK Singles Chart. Track listing CDP 518947 01. (06:09) *"A Kind of Magic" - Queen *"Driven By You" - Brian May *"Take It Back" - Pink Floyd *"I Would Do Anything For Love (But I Won´t Do That)" - Meat Loaf *"I Can´t Dance" - Genesis *"Steam" - Peter Gabriel 02. (05:32) *"Now And Forever" - Richard Marx *"Kick It" - Stevie Nicks *"Too Much Information" - Duran Duran *"Will You Be There (In The Morning)" - Heart *"Sleeping In My Car" - Roxette *"Live And Let Die" (Live) - Paul McCartney 03. (04:50) *"I Don´t Wanna Fight" - Tina Turner *"The Promise of a New Day" - Paula Abdul *"Stay" - Eternal *"That´s The Way Love Goes" - Janet Jackson *"Go West" - Pet Shop Boys 04. (04:17) *"If We Hold On Together" - Diana Ross *"Moments of Pleasure" - Kate Bush *"Sleeping Satellites" - Tasmin Archer *"Tupelo Honey" - Cassandra Wilson 05. (06:07) *"Something To Talk About" - Bonnie Raitt *"Weather With You" - Crowded House *"No Rain" - Blind Melon *"Don´t Know Much About Love" - Hanne Boel *"North Country" - Rankin Family *"I´m Gonna Be (500 Miles)" - Proclaimers 06. (04:44) *"The Red Strokes" - Garth Brooks *"Hey Cinderella" - Suzy Bogguss *"The Great Adventure" - Steven Curtis Chapman *"Who´s In The House" - Carman *"Peace In Our Time" - Cliff Richard 07. (06:22) *"Just Another Day" - Jon Secada *"Cerca De Ti (Make It With You)" - Barrio Boyzz *"Amor Prohibido" - Selena *"Neve" - Mina *"South American Way" - Marisa Monte *"Cuando Quieras Dejame" - Pandora 08. (03:23) *"Run" - Tsuyoshi Nagabuchi *"Manatsu No Yo No Yume" - Yumi Matsutoya *"Bui Hui Ku Wu Ni Mian" - Charlie Yeung 09. (05:47) *"Cantaloop (Flip Fantasia)" - US3 *"So Whatcha Want" - Beastie Boys *"Rebirth of Slick (Cool Like Dat)" - Digable Planets *"Tennessee" - Arrested Development *"Au Nom Demiens" - Soon E MC *"Omen III" - Magic Affair 10. (05:41) *"Chaos" - Herbert Gronemeyer *"Gli Spari Sopra (Celebrate)" - Vasco Rossi *"A Denti Stretti" - Litfiba *"Put Your Money Where Your Mouth Is" - Die Toten Hosen *"Never Miss Your Water" - Diesel 11. (04:39) *"Today" - The Smashing Pumpkins *"Creep" - Radiohead *"Dizz Knee Land" - Dada *"Heal Me" - Alpha Blondy *"Slent Lucidity" - Queensryche 12. (03:28) *"Countdown to Extinction" - Megadeath *"Nuestros Nombres" - Heroes Del Silencio *"The Hand That Rocks The Cradle" - Black Sabbath *"Fear Of The Dark" - Iron Maiden 13. (05:22) *"Adams: Short Ride In A Fast Machine" - Simon Rattle *"Elgar: Salute D´Amour" - Sarah Chang *"Beautiful Dreamer" - Thomas Hampson *"Puer Natus Est Nobis" - Monjes De Silos *"Return of Innocence" - Enigma 14. (06:10) *"O´ve Got A Crush On You" - Frank Sinatra *"Too Young" - Nat 'King' Cole *"Unchain My Heart" - Joe Cocker *"The Joker" - Steve Miller *"Good Vibrations" - The Beach Boys *"Je Ne Regette Rien" - Edith Piaf Category:Promotional only albums Category:Various artists compilation albums Category:Compilation Albums